Life and death by the shikon no tama
by tetsusaiga-chick
Summary: Please read and tell me if i should keep going with this and add more chappies,,pleez and thankky


Disclaimer:I don't Own Nothing!  
  
Inuyasha crouced in the wet grass, staring at the moon.  
  
'Only a few more hours,' he thought.  
  
It was the night of the new moon, the only night he was vulnerable, the night he turned human. He had been there, vacant expression on his face, for hours. He couldn't go back to the campsite, not with them. He could no longer protect them. He was as weak and defenseless as Shippou. He sat in silence, watching, waiting, for anything. Any site of him returning to his normal, hanyou self again.  
  
A few feet away, Kagome layed awake. She too was watching for the gentle hanyou to return. Everyone in their group always dreaded this day. They were almost always safe out ot harms way in the security of a welcoming village, but this time they weren't so lucky. They were miles away from civilization, and they could sense Naraku. He was near.  
  
Kagome scanned the night sky for any sign of morning light before slowly drifting off into a troubling nights sleep.  
  
*dream* She was running through a forest. She sensed youkai, and it was close. She had no protection, it seemed like there was no way out. She glanced behind her as a shadowy creature glided toward her, knocking down everything in its path. She kept running, turning every so often. She couldn't stop moving, it was almost as though something or someone was pulling her through the overgrown path. Everything seemed so familiar, yet so different. She stopped suddenly and noticed the youkai had stopped. She waslked toward it, it wasnt dead.....not yet anyway. As she got closer a silver dog ran off into the shadowy depths of the murky forest. Kagome followed. She suddenly found herself at the Bone Eater's Well. She looked around, snapping her head in all directions, she knew what was going to happen next. She had seen these vision too many times. She suddenly realized what was going to happen. Kagome ran back into the forest as tears started forming in her eyes. 'She's close,' Kagome thought.'I can FEEL her.' Kagome skidded to a stop as Kikyou came into sight, bow and arrow in hand with a satisfied look in her eye.  
  
"INUYASHA!" Kagome screamed as she abruptly awoke for the terrifying slumber. Sango was sitting next to her, pressing a cool cloth to Kagoe's forehead while Miroku comforted a trembling Shippou. "Where's Inuyasha?"Kagome demanded. "He ran off early this morning, something about Naraku. He made us promise not to follow. Why Kagome? Is Inuyasha hurt?" Sango asked. Kagome didn't answer, she just jumpped out of Sango's reach and ran into the forest. Sango summoned Kirara and followed her. Kagome navigated herself through the all too familiar path. Everything from her dream had been exactly the same so far except.... "Youkai...." Kagome whispered as she froze, unable to move. She turned to see the gliding shadow comming closer. She kept running, nothing could stop her. The clearing came in sight as the cold, stone well caught her attention. She shook her head, 'No, not now. I don't have time for crying now,' she thought and continued her journey back to the sacred God Tree. If only she had gone over to the well and picked up the most essential item in saving Inuyasha, things wouldn't have had to end like they did.  
  
Kagome could sense the priestess, she was near. Kagome kept running until she once again saw the satisfied shine in Kikyou's eues as she let her arrow fly, piercing through Inuyasha's heart and pinning him once again to the God Tree, which Kagome had rescued him from only a few years prior.  
  
Kikyou laughed as her blue miko powered light surrounded her as she glided out of sight.  
  
Kagome ran to Inuyasha. but something held her back. Something was different, something wasn't right. Seconds later, Sango and Kirara arived. Kagome just stood in shock, she couldn't move. She couldn't help Inuyasha this time.  
  
Sango rushed over to help, but even her Hiramkatsu couldn't tear away the vines restraining Inuyasha as he fell into a long, deep hibernation. 'Inuyasha is once again decieved,' Kagome thought,'by the miko he onced loved.' she shook her head.'Still loved,'she reminded herself.  
  
Inuyasha's head rolled to the side as his right hand, once clenched into a fist, lay flat as the finnished Shikon no Tama rolled to the forest floor.  
  
"How could..." Sango began, "Did he beat Naraku?"  
  
Kagome couldn't answer, she was still in shock. She blindly ran off crying, back to the well that separated her from the comfort of her home. As she reached the cool, gray stones she noticed a glimmer of light from the corner of her eye. An unsheathed Tetsusaiga lay next to her.She turned once more to face the forest, tears spilling freely down her cheeks.  
  
"Good-bye Inuyasha," she whispered before jumpping into the well.  
  
~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~*~~~~~~~*  
  
Sango picked the Shikon no Tama and started running after Kagome. She passed the last tree from the forest and entered the small clearing surrounding the Bone Eaters Well. Sango glanced at the well and saw Kagome's silky, raven hair follow behind her down the well back to her world. Kagome had returned to her time and Sango could not go back to get her. She glanced at the completed Shikon jewel.  
  
"Miroku...." she gasped as she sprinted back towards their camp.  
  
When Sango arrived back at the camp she found Miroku playing with Shippou, his right hand completly exposed. Shippou spotted her and ran skipped over to her.  
  
"Sango! Sango!" he called. "He did it! Inuyasha beat Naraku!"  
  
Miroku came over and showed her his hand as new tears flooded Sango's vision.  
  
Shippou glanced around. "Where is Inuyasha?" he asked.  
  
Sango kneeled down and became level with the young kitsune before answering, "Kikyou.....Kikyou happened to Inuyasha." Shippou opened his mouth but Sango interupted him, "...and Kagome can't help him this time."  
  
The young kitsune bagan to cry. "Why not?" he asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Shippou, but I think it has something to do with this damned jewel." Sango threw the Shikon jewel to the ground before walking slowly, shoulders hunched, back to the forest.  
  
"Come on Shippou," Miroku began, "I think we need to bring this to Keade."  
  
Miroku picked up the jewel and Shippou hopped onto his shoulder.  
  
They walked in complete silence until Keade's hut came into sight. The walked inside to find Keade stirring a potion.  
  
"Keade," the monk spoke to the elderly miko,"we were wondering if you could help us." Miroku held out the jewel.  
  
"What do you need?" she asked with concern in her voice.  
  
"We would like to know what the last wish placed upon this was," he responded.  
  
Keade nodded her head and sat in a nearby chair. The eyes rolled into the back of his head and her legs began to twitch. She suddenly snapped back.  
  
"Miroku! Where is Inuyasha? And why did he wish to become a human?" the elderly woman eagerly awaited answers.  
  
"Kikyou......" Shippou began to cry again.  
  
"How is that so? As long as Inuyasha carries the Tetsusaiga his hanyou powers should be able to protect him from her. He never lets that sword out of his sight!" she responded tears threatening to streak her wrinkled cheeks.  
  
Just then Sango walked in carrying Inuyasha's Tetsusaiga.  
  
"He didn't have it," Sango murmered, "I.....I....found it by the well."  
  
"I still don't understnad why he would want to become a human. He always hated the time of his transformation," Keade said.  
  
"It was out of fear," Sango said crying,"....he was afraid Naraku would attack and he wouldn't be able to protect us.But, now that Naraku is gone, I guess he didn't have anything else to fear."  
  
"That still doesn't explain why he would want to abandon his powers," Keade began,"he was always happy when he was a hanyou. What could possibly make him want to become human?"  
  
Miroku walked toward the door.  
  
"Kagome?" he suggested as Keade, Sango, and Shippou all silently agreed.  
  
~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~* 


End file.
